Link x Dark Link story
by RaphSieg007
Summary: Set directly after Twilight Princess, this story takes place in Link's house, where I have added a sofa and a bed, two things Link didn't have before. Also, please note that 'Darky' is not meant to be rascist, it's just a nickname me and a friend came up with for Dark Link, and we thought of it before we knew that 'Darky' can be a rascist insult. Anyways, enjoy! It's kinda crap...


As he slowly opened his eyes, Link remembered all the events of the previous night. He'd fought against Ganondorf, won, then watched the only person he'd ever really cared about leave, destroying the only path between their worlds. Then he'd come home in the middle of the night, and aside from taking off his boots, tunic, undershirt and hat, fallen asleep as soon as he sat down on the sofa.  
Link slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes, trying to avoid the sunlight that was streaming in through the window. He sighed, not really wanting to get up, but not really wanting to go back to sleep. He stood up, stretching, and decided not to have breakfast. He wasn't really that hungry. Instead, he got a bottle of milk and began to drink.  
"Aww, not having anything to eat, Hero?"  
Link froze in mid drink, dropping the bottle on his foot by accident. He didn't notice though, because he was staring at the figure in front of him.  
He looked almost exactly like Link, but instead of Link's dirty-blonde hair, the stranger's hair was black. Everything on him, including his own Hero's Tunic, like Link's, was black, except for his eyes, which were scarlet, and his skin, which was paler than Link's.  
Seeing Link staring, open-mouthed at him, he smirked.  
"What's the matter? Never seen your shadow before?"  
"My Shadow?" Link said, finding his voice.  
"Well," said the stranger, "do you see your shadow anywhere?"  
Link looked, but he saw no shadow on the floor.  
"My name is Dark Link, but you can call me Darky. I am your other half, or the darker side of you. The reason I've suddenly come to life now is because I am bored now that you're not a hero anymore, and I want a bit of fun.  
Suddenly, the door knocked, and Link grabbed his tunic. He was about to put it on and open the door, when Darky hissed into his ear.  
"You are NOT going back to that boring-as-shit life today, Hero."  
Link ignored him and carried on walking towards the door. Darky grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Link tried a few more times to answer the door, but each time, he was pulled back by his shadow. He sighed, defeated.  
"Go away!" He called out.  
"Fine then, you jerk!" yelled Talo's annoying voice.  
"Now he's gonna hate me. Thanks a lot, Dark Link," he growled.  
"Good riddance to bad crap," Darky said, smirking. "Now for fun!"  
Before Link had a chance to say anything else, he was pushed back onto the sofa by Darky, who leaned over him, pressing his lips to Link's. As he kissed him, Darky ran a hand across Link's bare chest, causing the Hylian to let out a noise that sounded like a cross between a moan and a startled chicken.  
"Now," Darky said when he'd stopped kissing him. "Are you going to be a good boy now, Link?" He pinned Link's hands onto the sofa either side of Link's head. Link yelled and tried to break free from Darky's iron grip, but only succeeded in making Darky pin him harder.  
"Oh, what a naughty boy," Darky sighed. He ran his tongue along Link's chest, hoping to get a reaction. Link let out a muffled moan, as much as he didn't want to let Darky know how good this actually felt.  
Darky moved his tongue down a little lower, and Link's breath caught in his throat. 'Please don't go any lower!' he silently begged.  
Then, Darky suddenly pulled down Link's trousers, making him gasp.  
"Hm, looks like your body's against you, Hero," Darky said, smirking, as he saw Link's erection. Link blushed and looked away, cursing himself for wanting it so badly. "Stupid, disobedient little boy!" yelled the sane part of his mind that knew how wrong it was to be turned on by his own shadow.  
He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Darky's finger running up his cock, teasing him. Link moaned loudly, unable to stop himself. Darky continued teasing him for a while, slowly undressing himself at the same time, when suddenly, Link couldn't take it anymore.  
"Just do it already," he whispered.  
"I'm sorry, what was that?" Darky asked, smirking again. "What is it you want, Link?"  
"Just...fuck me already!" Link cried out. It was obviously the right answer, because Darky smiled seductively.  
"As you wish, Hero," he purred in Link's pointed ear. Without warning, Darky flipped Link over onto his front, giving Darky better access to Link's entrance.  
"This may hurt a little," Darky whispered, sliding his own erection into Link's entrance.  
He was right: it DID hurt.  
Link whimpered, trying to ignore the pain, while Darky waited for him to get used to it. After what seemed like half an hour, the pain died down a bit, and left a lot of pleasure behind.  
"Okay, continue," Link said. Darky began thrusting when he was deep enough, fairly slowly, until Link yelled out for him to go faster. Darky started thrusting a bit faster.  
Link suddenly cried out in pleasure. Darky had hit the one spot inside him that could send him into complete ecstasy.  
"Keep...hitting that spot!" he shouted. Darky thrusted into that same spot, speeding up his thrusts slightly more.  
"Nngh!" Link whimpered, "Darky, I'm going...to..." He tried to finish his sentence but he couldn't. He released all over his stomach, and the noise that Darky was making indicated that he was about to pretty much do the same thing. Darky cried out as his seed spilled inside Link.  
Darky pulled out slowly and lay down on the sofa. Link lay down too, resting his head on Darky's chest.  
"Darky?" said Link, fiddling with his hair in such a way that he looked like a confused but cute child.  
"Hm?"  
"I love you."  
Darky smiled, a real smile, not a smirk, and stroked Link's back.  
"I love you too, Hero."  
If only one of them had looked at the window and seen the sneaky eyes of Talo watching them with a look on his face showing that his innocence had literally been blown away. He would never look at Link with the same respect as he did before they got taken to Kakariko. IN fact, he would never look at Link in the same way again.

THE END


End file.
